Marise Asahina
"Looking to lower your self-esteem? Talk to Mari. Give her a call at 1-800-YOU-FAIL." - ''Appleblossom '''Marise Asahina' (まりせあさひな, Asahina Marise), often addressed as Mari-chan, Mari-muffin, or Goldilocks, depending on the person speaking to her, is a Human girl who is spiritually aware, along with having powers. She currently attends Karakura High School. Appearance Marise has long, curly golden hair with full bangs, which reach about halfway down her back. She often complains about the curliness of her hair, as when she is brushing it her hair is often caught in tangles, and can't be straightened. She has ivory skin and sapphire-colored eyes, which always seem to have a mischievous gleam. Despite having a small frame, Marise does boast ample assets, inheriting most of her looks from her mother, who is French. Marise wears a variety of different outfits, seeing as how her mother is a fashion designer, and likes to keep up with the current trends herself. An outfit she commonly wears is the Mondrian dress, with black leggings along with white go-go boots. She usually wears her hair loosely unless she feels like putting it in a specific style. Another outfit she likes to wear is a silk short yellow dress, with a small brown short-sleeved jacket and brown ballet flats. Mari often wears make-up, putting on mascara, blush, and lipgloss, and going to great lengths to keep up with her appearance, despite trying to claim that her beauty is natural. Personality Marise is a typical tsundere, acting snobbishly on the outside, when she actually has a heart of gold. She expects to get what she wants and for things to go her way. If not, she can be very clever in her ways to obtain her desires, unafraid to use deceit, blackmail, or her feminine charms. She is a judgmental person, and often looks unto other people with scorn and disdain. Most times she is sarcastic and makes snide remarks to those who she believes are "uncool." She enjoys spreading rumors and gossiping about people relentlessly, and can't keep a secret for very long. A bossy and pushy person, Marise always assumes the role of being leader, whether she's fit for it or not. Mari is also a "know-it-all," the type who is always right, even when she isn't right. Consequently, she is stubborn in that she will never admit she is wrong, and because of this, has a hard time apologizing. Very conceited and most times selfish, it's rare for Marise to remember or put another person before herself, unless it's someone she truly cares about. She has also been described by others as persnickety, impatient, and overly-competitive, going to great lengths to win, even resorting to cheating. Mari thinks exceedingly highly of herself, and may have slightly social darwinistic qualities. She believes those who have succeeded were successful because they were stronger and better, and those who did not were obviously weaker, ignoring any circumstances or other factors. She loves attention and immensely enjoys hearing compliments about herself, even if she knows they are not true or if the person is just saying it for his/her own benefit. She even becomes very jealous when she sees someone receiving more attention than herself, and will hold a bitter grudge against that person. Mari also has no sympathy for those who feel sorry or pity themselves, and is immensely annoyed by such people, as seen with her brother, Ryuu. Despite her cold and cruel exterior, Marise only acts so because of the insecurities she feels about herself. Always worrying about her self-image, she can't help but uphold the image already implanted in everyone's minds. She has a kind heart, yet will only lend a hand in secret, and will never admit to having done so. She's a very head-strong person, once she sets her mind to something there's no turning back. Marise is also frank, and when she's not being sarcastic, sugar-coating words, or adding harsh tones for the fun of it, she will tell it like it is. Strangely enough, Mari is extremely superstitious, following all of the stereotypes, and the many good luck charms, she even keeps a rabbit's foot in her room. She is extremely afraid of the number 13 and feels the number 7 is very lucky. She completely buys into anything spiritual, such as tarot cards, fortune telling with a crystal ball, and horoscopes and their predictions from the moon, stars, and planets. Marise plays volleyball and is captain of her cheerleading team, though she hates running. She receives average grades at school, except for math, her least favorite subject. She hates sharing and loves karaoke, despite being a bad singer. Another odd quirk would be that Mari is a Lupin III fanatic. She denies being an otaku, however, even though her collection of the anime is vast, having an almost obsessive infatuation with the character. Apparently, Mari also seems to have a glasses fetish, it doesn't matter whether the wearer is a boy or a girl, Marise will become instantly love-sick, follow the person around, blush, and act somewhat shy. She will become immensely kinder to the person, in trying to impress him/her, and tries to hid her flaws. However, her love is always short-lived, and immediately disintegrates once the glasses are taken off. History Marise Asahina was born on June 11, daughter of Souichirou and Lucille, and the oldest of their three children. She was born in Paris, France, during the high point of her mother's career, who was a fashion designer. She spent the majority of her time in France, growing up there, until she was four years old, and after her brother Ryuunosuke was born, the family began their travels. Due to her mother's job, the Asahina family often travelled the world, going to famous cities such as Tokyo, Milan, Paris, New York, and others where Lucille designed clothes for her clients. At each destination they only remained for a short period of time, the longest being half a year or so. Because of this, Mari was never able to fully adapt to her surroundings, unable to make but a few close friends. While in her first year of high school, living in London during this time, two years after her youngest brother, Taro, was born, she entered a foreign-exchange student program, and was sent to the United States, specifically Arizona. There she met a Hopi Indian, Honovi, who she became close friends with. During another family trip, this time to Tokyo Japan, she had dated a rising Japanese rock star, Akio Tsuchiya. The relationship was short-lasted, both for reasons of mutual disagreement and having to move yet again because of her mother. However, Mari never blamed her for this, because she liked to travel and also knew that she couldn't get along with others because of people's perception of her, being a snobby, spoiled rich girl. When Marise was fifteen years old, she and her family moved and settled in Karakura Town, her mother finally retiring from her career as a world-renowned designer and doing personal requests only, working at home. She enrolled in Karakura High School, and has since been residing there. Powers and Ablities Relationships Souichirou Asahina: Marise is very much the stereotypical "daddy's girl." Since birth she has been coddled by her father and is constantly under his protective stare. She feels that she can get away with most anything or get what she wants so long as she convinces Sou. Lucille Asahina: Although she loves her mother very much, despite her reluctance to admit it at times, Marise often quarrels with Lucille over anything and everything. She does go to her mother for comfort and consolation and appreciates everything that she does for her even though she rarely shows it. Taro Asahina: Mari doesn't spend a whole lot of time with her youngest brother, seeing as she doesn't have much in common with him. However, she occasionally goes out of her way to play with him, whether it be going to the movies, taking him to the amusement park or zoo, it's clear to see that Marise truly cares about him. Ryuunosuke Asahina: Next to her mother, Ryuu is the one she is most often seen arguing with, they clash views on most everything. They are close in age, so she talks more often with him than she does with Taro. She is often annoyed by his depressed attitude and refuses to understand or ask what's wrong. Naoki Shiraishi: Naoki has always been like an older brother to Mari and he is one of the few people whom has her full trust. He is also one of her closest friends, and likes to think of him as her best friend. She can always go to him for comfort, despite him scolding her at times and treating her like a child. Akio Tsuchiya: While dating Mari had only pretended to be in love with him for publicity and to further his music career, but behind closed doors they couldn't be less vulgar with each other. However, after their separation Mari has come to accept Akio as some kind of friend though they still frequently have their spats and disagreements. Honovi: Her only girlfriend, the two have not much in common, yet Marise can always rely on Honovi for help and advice. They enjoy spending time together and hanging out, though Mari dislikes when Honovi tries to be serious in pointing out things she does wrong. Trivia *Marise’s appearance is based off of a multitude of artworks by the mangaka, Carnelian. *Marise was inspired by Angelica Pickles from the children's TV show Rugrats. *Her theme song is "Saviour (Acoustic Version)" by LIGHTS. *Marise is a form of Mary in French, and has Japanese origins meaning, "infinite, endless." In French it can also be translated as "beloved" or "bitter." *Mary-Jeanette Lumine is a fictional character, not a real person involved in the French Revolution. Any relations to real persons dead or alive is purely coincidential. *''Lupin III is her favorite TV show. Quotes *"Oh, well LA-DI-DA!"'' *''"Don’t think, ‘I want to be stronger than that guy.’ Think, ‘I want to be stronger than I am now.’”'' *''"Love is like the sun. Its brightness is so astounding that it hurts my eyes, it burns. I can try to close the curtains or put on sunglasses, but it never really goes away, it's always there. I can never escape its warmth, its gentle caress, no matter how hard I try. The sun is both a blessing and a burden."'' *''"You see, all people are really the same. Others only act different just to be different, not because they are different."'' *''"Do you remember...when I ruled the world? It used to be mine. Now, I've somehow lost it."'' *''"Men may have their will, but women always have their way. Well, maybe not women, but I do. I always have my way."'' Gallery marikimono.jpg|Mari in a flowery pale pink kimono. volleyballmari.jpg|Mari in her volleyball uniform. marichanmaid.jpg sweetmari.jpg Category:Female Category:Human